Hero's quotes
Comments and statements by the Hero Full Quotes "Yes, I know. I met your lovely daughter Hilde the other day. I am Devon, and I have come to rid this valley of the brigands that plague you." "What an awful creature, to turn me into a FROG!", you say to yourself. "Someday, I must return the favor." After climbing down the wall you says to yourself, "Self", you says, "that wasn't too bad." So you says to yourself, "Self", you says... You say to the Healer "I have been to visit the Dryad of the Woods. She gave me a Magic Acorn and told me the formula for a potion to dispel enchantments!" Oops!" you say. "I guess I don't have any fruit for you. Sorry!" Ok, you say Hiden Goseke. / Ok, you say "Hiden Goseke". Or was that "Hide 'n' go seek"? Blustering, you say to Shema: "Your prices are too high for me!" You say, "Why yes, I have it right here." Dinarzad smiles and looks at you expectantly. "Oh, what the heck!" you say aloud. You drop the lamp. It is very hurt and angry. "I have a new flame now," you say to the lamp, "and she's the light of my life. You couldn't hold a candle to her." But inside your heart burns with the loss of your bright young friend, the lamp. "Right!" "Just the facts, ma'am" "What's a pomegranate?" "That old Keapon, what a joker!", you say to yourself. You say good-bye.... / You say farewell... / You say hello... / You say habari/Habari... / You say goodnight... / You say kwa heri... / Say Goodbye / Say Hello (said many times with many variations in QFG3 and QFG4) "Now, you say 'hi' to me..." (another character directly states what you said to him) "Would that be Baba Yaga in her chicken-leg hut?" you try. You take a wild guess: "Your name is Cedric." It worked once, so you try again -- "It's a Leshy!" You take a wild guess: "You want me to chop up the bush for kindling to keep you warm at night." You take a wild guess: "You must be talking about a herring." You take a wild guess: "It's Dr. Cranium." You make a wild guess: "It's that bush I rescued from the goo." You come up with a wild guess: "That would be a Killer Rabbit." Guess "Bushman" / You say that he's the Bushman. Guess "Leshy" "Rumplestiltskin" Guess "Rusalka" Guess "Elderbury Bush" Answer "Plant Bush" Guess "Staff" Guess "Wraith" Questions and Answers Call me Ishmael. I am Inigo Montalban. I'm so confused. I am King Graham Cracker. Gunga Din. Elvis's ghost. I am Oz, the great and terrible. Pudentame. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same. Unknown Hero I want Glory. I want to be a Hero. I want to be a Wizard. I want to be a Pirate. I seek the Holy Grail. I want to be rich and handsome. I want to boldly go where no one has gone before. To dream, the impossible dream; to fight, the unbeatable foe... I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. Purple Chocolate Dodger Blue Red or black Yellow Erasmus Fenrus The Wizard of Oz Dr. Livingstone, I presume. Amelia Earhart I don't know Swordfish Schwertfisch Olley olley oxen free Halibut Stefan Baron Stephan Erasmus I don't know. Erana Zara Fenrus I don't know. African or European? I don't know. 9.8 meters per second squared. 35 miles per hour. One hundred and eighty-six thousand miles per second. 42 I don't know. Life is but a dream. Life is just a bowl of cherries. Know what to kiss, and when. Say "Putentane." Say "Sir Robin-the-Not-So-Brave." Say "Oh, no, not again." 42 Ours is not to reason why. Ours is but to do and die! He that dies with the most toys, still dies. This is a stupid question. To save money. To rule the world. To find the perfect cup of tea. To boldly go where no one has gone before! To respect great wizards and fulfill their every desire. To save Silmaria. Novels “By then it may be too late,” Devon said bravely. “Huh?” said Devon. “My mind, no doubt,” he said wryly. “Monsters in the mountains,” repeated Devon. He felt his knees sway. “Uh, nothing. My name is Devon.” “Well, I’m sure the town is safer for it. Sheriff.” Devon looked around the deserted streets. “Spielburg sure is a quiet town, isn’t it? How did it get its name?” “Brigands?” "I will be needing a room for a while. Do you have one available?” “You two aren’t from around here, are you?” “The sheriff told me about a merchant who was recently robbed. He said he thought the man was staying here.” “How did it happen? The robbery, I mean.” “Well, it seems like a nice town,” Devon offered. “Hello, Sheriff. Hello, Otto.” “Very nice. Listen, you mentioned something earlier about monsters in the valley. I have to say I didn’t see anything unusual on my way here, and I traveled those mountains for a long time.” “And the baron?” “Creepy,” Devon muttered. “I beg your pardon?” asked Devon. “How would one do that, assuming that one wanted to try?” Devon asked. “Yes, I know. My adventurer’s school manual has instructions for several spells, including zap. Where can I find these spells?” “Hello, ma’am!” he called. “Uh, ma’am? Hello?” But the lady continued her contented snooze. ‘“Hero of the Realm,’” whispered Devon. Remembering Bruno’s warning, he called out “Hiden Goseke.” “Hero of the Realm,’” whispered Devon. “Surrender, ogre!” he cried. “Yorick!” he called. “What happened to Elsa?” asked Devon. “Where’s the mirror?” “What’s with this room?” he asked. “I have heard so much of your dance," Devon said to her. “I look forward to seeing it.” “Tell me something of Shapeir,” Devon said to Abdulla between bites of honeyed bread. “Elementals and djinns?" “What did you do with the magic carpet?" Devon stopped chewing. “The astrologer?" “Uh, no. But please explain the punishment of the thief Harami. You stripped him of his honor." “Where is Rakeesh?” “Ruler? Rakeesh once ruled Tarna?” “So Rakeesh gave up the throne to be a paladin," said Devon. “Safe?" Devon said. “If I can bring up magic again ...” Devon said hopefully. “When may we perform the ritual?” “She will never agree to be the wife of the enemy,” said Devon. “That isn’t much of a marriage,” Devon said. “Hello?” he called. “Manu, I need to go to the Lost City, and I need you to help me find it.” “No one is going to be eaten,” Devon said. “Well,” thought Devon, “at least there is plenty of that around.”